What better way to say what?
by Nyxorian
Summary: Ichigo loves Tatsuki becomes good friends with Orihime. Naruto loves Orihime. Things get frazzled. Ichigo has a child with Rukia. Renji is the Godfather of that child. Renji becomes nicer and soft to the baby Ichiru. Secrets are revealed, life is lived what doesn't happen in this story. then again, what does? I hope you enjoy


**Ok this is my first story with naruto and bleach so if I'm bad I'm sorry. If its too short I'm sorry. I'm new and unexperienced. But you'd find it a little harder than it seems if you haven't already, or if you already right fanfics. Well enjoy. I do not own any Naruto or Bleach items or characters nor any originals from it.**

* * *

Orihime was walking home from her first college day. Actually she was moving on campus. She took the suggestion to do so to get more hours and less troublesome college years.

"Hi Orihime," Naruto said pretty casually," You moving on campus too?"

"Yes Naruto, in fact I'm heading home to pack my bags right now. You should get your stuff." Orihime replied.

"Hi Orihime" Ichigo and Tatsuki said.

"Hey guys" Orihime replied.

Ichigo and Tatsuki had just finished studying. They had started college 3 days ago and _had _to study for a test. College was all fun though. The best part was about the schedules they picked gave them a break from noon to one. Though they normally used at least half an hour studying at the minimum. Right now it was 12:45 so they should've been done anyway.

_Naruto's mind- Oh god Orihime is so hot! Curse you Ichigo, why do you have to be hotter than me? You're a jerk Ichigo! Go be hot somewhere else. Why can't I have more orangish hair?_

"Orihime, I have been looking for you" Chad said anxiously.

"Oh hi Chad," Orihime said happily," What do you need?"

"Do you mind Tatsuki, Chad, Ichigo,…and Renji?!"

"Jeez, your ability to sense chakra is like a super sense with spiritual pressure. In fact, its a little creepy, no offense." Renji reacted.

"Is the–ORIHIME WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Chad yelled very anxiously.

Just then Chad remembered he didn't need Orihime.

"Never mind sorry Orihime" Chad said apologetically.

"Hey Orihime want to go out to some grub?"

Ichigo didn't really have a crush on Orihime or anything. He just needed to be good friends with Orihime to be Tatsuki's girlfriend.

"Not like a date or anything. I just had a little money and wanted to be nice. Oh and you too Tatsuki?"

"Sorry Ichigo I have to go to the computer lab and do some research but seriously, bring me back something at 1:30, I'm a little hungry for lunch, if its not to much trouble." Tatsuki said a little sarcastically.

"Alright Tatsuki, I will." Ichigo responded

"Ichigo I was kidding,"Tatsuki said with a giggle," Hey where is Naruto?"

"I'm not sure Tatsuki" Ichigo said a little tense and worried for his best friend

Though Naruto and Ichigo didn't show it, they were, and are, the best of friends. Next to Ichigo and Tatsuki though. Ichigo really worried about Naruto sometimes though. Of course they all knew Naruto had a beastly amount of strength, and then some, literally! Naruto and Ichigo were like brothers no matter how it seemed. If naruto agrees now, even with Ichigo winning Orihime's heart.

_Orihime's mind- Oh man naruto where did you go? I love Ichigo so much, I mean he's so hot and cool and he's strong. And he may hot show it but he's also so gentle and a true kid within. Not to mention his bravery. But Naruto, you're so brave and active and kind. But your best quality is that you're loving and you never go back on your word!_

Naruto had run off. He just couldn't take it every time when Orihime was taken from him. He loved Orihime so much and loved her so much it just didn't make sense! Naruto just wished he could know if she liked him.

"So Orihime, how about that lunch?" Ichigo asked

"Sure Ichigo!" Orihime responded

Naruto was at Orihime's house under her bed(Naruto lives under her bed) and did the squigly squid. It was a dance where you waved your arms crazily doing crazy things. It was normally pretty fun. But today Naruto had finally got the nerve to ask Orihime a walk home and it was all taken from him.

(This is through sobs and Naruto now thinks of Ichigo as a good friend after Ichigo asked Orihime out).

"STUPID ICHIGO! HE RUINED MY TIME WITH ORIHIME! HE WALKS HER HOME EVERYDAY AND WHEN I GET MY CHANCE HE ASKS HER OUT! Why is life so tough on me? They say what is fair is what you make fair, what it is fun is what your make fun, etc. How come life is so easy and smooth to Ichigo? And I believe it all, even that Jesus died on the cross for us, yet I'm having more downs than ups. I am sick of being in the water, the earth, the lava. I want to feel the air, the sun again. I want to be truly happy. Ichigo has constantly been doing things with Orihime! I mean he took her out to the movies last week! I just always find it strange that he invites Tatsuki everywhere and more places than with just Orihime too." Naruto exploded with rage and sorrow and undiscovered happiness.

Naruto was packing because he was moving out. Naruto was going to ask to walk Orihime home more often. He thought Orihime would want him out. Orihime cried for him to stay. That day made him cry tears of joy. Though this time Naruto would get his own bed. Naruto may have lived under Orihime's bed, Orihime forced him to sleep on the bed, saying if he didn't he would have a miserable back all his life and more muscles and bones the same way.

* * *

**Ichigo- Orihime you so cracra!**

**Orihime- Don't be weird Ichigo…never mind, too late for that, no offense!**

**Rukia- You got nerve not to put me in the first chapter!**

**Ichigo- Wait what do you mean Orihime?**

**Orihime- Lord let me please make it out of here.**

**Rukia- WHY AM I NOT IN THE ONLY CHAPTER?!**

**Ururu- Everyone please calm down.**

**Ichigo- Tell Orihime & Rukia that.**

**Karin- Why is this my life?**

**Naruto- Did you guys just see me cry.**

**And that ends this story!**


End file.
